


On les appelle bourgeois bohêmes

by zinzoline



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Selfies, i cant write long things, i dont even know, it echoes just one line but oh well, the title is so irrelevent im sorry, this fic is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinzoline/pseuds/zinzoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But everyone does it! The Pope does it!”<br/>“Still no.”<br/>“Even if I-”<br/>“No, ‘Aire, I will not take a selfie with you!” </p><p>Or, Grantaire wants to take a selfie with Enjolras</p>
            </blockquote>





	On les appelle bourgeois bohêmes

« Come on, Enj, just one ! » Grantaire pleas for what is probably the fifth time in about ten minutes.

“No.”

“But everyone does it! The Pope does it!”

“Still no.” “Even if I-”

“No, ‘Aire, I will not take a selfie with you!” Enjolras sighs, trying to go back to his book. However, his reading hadn’t advance since Grantaire came in and tried to get him to do a picture with him.

“Worst. Boyfriend. Ever.” Grantaire pouts, only to have said boyfriend passing his hands through his dark curls and saying, unimpressed

“You know that’s not true. Why do you even want us to take a picture, by the way?”

“Because, my sweet darling, that’s what cool couples do! Sois un bobo parisien ! Un cadre jeune, frais et dynamique !” _And I may or may not have made a bet with Courfeyrac_ , is what Grantaire, this wise man, doesn’t say.

“If your best argument is that it’s what the bobos do, then you’re not even trying at this point.” Which, well, true.

 

But that doesn’t mean that Grantaire won’t let go without a fight, and that’s why he decided that he’ll have a selfie with his boyfriend, whether or not said boyfriend agree. And that’s how, at 6 am on a Sunday morning (Grantaire was never the morning type, anyway), he quietly left the bed –and the sleeping gorgeous being that was in it, and if that doesn’t show his dedication to the Selfie Cause, then what does- in order to get to his phone, abandoned somewhere in the living room after their date yesterday. He came back as quietly, tiptoed to the bed, positioned himself next to the still sleeping (but with the most adorable bed hair, Courfeyrac will _love_ that) form and held up his phone. He was about to press the button when a hand came out of literally nowhere and send the phone flying somewhere in the room.

“You do that even one more time and I swear I won’t have sex with you for a week” grumbled Enjolras, who was apparently only half-sleeping because _how the hell did he do that?_ . Anyway, he got the point. For now. And, well, if his boyfriend is now awake, there's no point in trying  _now_ to take another photo. Might as well go back to bed, eh ? He'll have this photo in no time anyway, he's sure.

 

But he talked too fast, and the days after that followed the same pattern, Grantaire trying desperately to take a photo with his boyfriend, and Enjolras proving that he has extraordinary reflexes. Or that’s what he thought. Because Grantaire will be damned if he doesn’t get a stupid selfie. Screw Courfeyrac and his bet, this has become a personal affair.

However, the weeks passed and Grantaire was growing more and more frustrated, to the point that Enjolras noticed it and began worrying.

“Will you at least tell me if I did something wrong ?”Enjolras asked him one day.

“Of course you didn’t do anything, why would you ? Why are you asking me this ?”

“I don’t know, you just seem …off ? It’s been a few weeks now and…. No.” Enjolras stopped. “Are you upset with me because of this selfie thing ?”

“What ? No !C’mon, it would be stupid, what, do you think I’m five ?”

“Oooh you totally are ! Is this really important for you ?”

“No it’s…. it’s childish. I’m sorry.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“No it’s not. It’s important for you, so it’s important for me. C’mon…. makeup hug ?”

“We didn’t have a fight to begin with” Grantaire chuckled.

“I don’t care, hug me” and, really, who was Grantaire to deny such a thing ? He extended his arms and hummed as Enjolras tried to bury himself into it and tucked his head under Grantaire’s chin, the height difference between the two of them being one of his (their) favourite thing.

The tanned-skin boy was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard Enjolras giggles and ….

“click”

“Enj are you really fucking kidding me ?!”

 

(And if the sickeningly sweet picture became the wallpaper for both of their phones, well, really, who can blame them ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Les bobos" de Renaud, because well, I was uninspired and it explains the bobos line. so.


End file.
